The invention relates to a semitrailer coupling comprising a coupling plate and a bearing block for movable fastening of the coupling plate to a frame of a tractor, the bearing block having a bearing region and a fastening region, the bearing region being designed for pivotable bearing of the coupling plate and the fastening region being designed for detachable fastening of the coupling plate to the frame of the tractor.
In motor vehicle traffic, increasing use is made of semitrailer trucks with semitrailer couplings. A tractor has a coupling plate, into which a pin, what is known as the king pin, of the trailer is engaged. In this connection, the trailer lies relatively freely movably on a semitrailer coupling plate of the tractor. The semitrailer coupling plate is connected to the frame of the tractor via two bearing blocks. The bearing blocks comprise bearing elements, which are arranged transversely to the direction of travel of the tractor and make possible pivoting of the coupling plate about a pivoting axis transversely to the direction of travel.
A semitrailer coupling of the generic type is known from WO 01/34454 A1. The bearing blocks, which are in each case fastened on the left and right side of the vehicle frame, are interconnected parallel to the pivoting axis via a cross-strut. The cross-strut can also be designed on the inner side of the vehicle as a projection on the bearing block concerned. The bearing blocks, the projections and/or the cross-struts rest on the horizontal surface of the frame construction of the tractor.
It is an object of the invention to provide a semitrailer coupling which is constructed from as few individual parts as possible, the weight of which is as low as possible and which is compatible with existing semitrailer coupling plates.